Thunderstorm
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: What's scarier, a thunderstorm or Russia? Latvia must choose if he wants any sleep at all. Not really slash but can be veiwed as Russia/Latvia if you really squint. R


**My first ever Hetalia fic. I absolutly adore Ivan and Ravis together and wanted to write something short about them. This one-shot isn't really slash but if you look really hard, you might see it. Slash wasn't my intent for this story though...**

**I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did becaues it's so damn amazing :)**

* * *

Perhaps it was the acute hearing he had developed due to the many years of war or maybe just a figment of his imagination. Whatever it was, Russia knew he had heard _something _coming from behind the door that lead to the room of his youngest Baltic state.

What was the sound? It was too high to be a sob and too drawn out to be a squeak. Was it a whimper? Yes…it was a fear-filled whimper. But why was one of his precious states whimpering in fear? Why was he frightened?

Russia's amethyst eyes blinked. This was Latvia's room, was it not? Why was his little one so close to crying? Was he frightened?

A flash of bright light flashed through the hallway and the platinum blonde smiled in realization. It was the thunderstorm that was scaring his little Latvia. This was plain adorable.

Grasping the handle and turning it gently, he pushed open the door slowly so he did not further scare the younger nation. Walking in and closing the door behind him, he gave his eyes a few moments to adjust. Once they had, he cocked his head to the side to find that there was a quivering lump under the sheets of the little one's bed. Was he really that afraid?

Walking over so he was standing over the bed, he placed his hand on the shaking lump and gently shook it. "Little one? Are you alright?"

The lump froze and Russia pulled his hand away. Had he scared him even more? That was definitely not what he wanted.

Slowly, the edge of the sheet was lowered to reveal a tear-stained face with glistening blue eyes. The innocent face of his little Baltic state always brought a childish smile to the Russian's face.

"M-Mr. R-R-Russia…I-I didn't mean t-to disturb you. I-I'll make sure t-to be more q-quiet…"

The shaking nation was silenced when a gloved hand was gently placed over his mouth, purple orbs staring into his blue. "You're quivering because of the storm, da?"

The young nation's eyes widened. What would his master say about this show of weakness? Would he be angry? He took his chances and gave a small nod.

"I-I-I apologize. I am j-j-just a little s-sc-scared of thunderstorms. P-Please forgive me." Latvia said, unable to keep the fear and shaking out of his voice.

Russia blinked. "I am not angry with you, little one. We're all afraid of something, da? You and thunderstorms just don't mix together."

The young nation was surprised at the somewhat compassionate tone Russia was using. The larger nation seemed concerned about him, concerned enough to walk into his room and shake him from his fearful trance.

The Baltic stared out of the window in his room, the rain pattering against the window pane and sliding down gracefully. He inwardly smiled; it wasn't the rain he was afraid of. On days when it would rain, he would joyfully watch it whenever he could, fascinated.

No…No it wasn't the rain, it was the…

_**BOOM! CRACK!**_

Latvia gave an involuntary cry of fright and surprise when another round of thunder and lightning rumbled and lit up the sky. Whimpering, he buried his face into his already damp pillow, his little shoulders shaking with light sobs.

Russia felt a little twinge of sympathy in his heart. The little one was afraid of thunderstorms, so afraid he was reduced to tears. Placing his hand on the younger nation's back, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do not cry, little Latvia. The storm cannot hurt you," Russia said, his brilliant orbs shining as lightning once again lit up the sky.

Perhaps Latvia was more afraid of something his superior would do rather than the thunder and lightning because his sobbing stopped and were reduced to soft whimpers again.

The Russian's face fell slightly. His little one was still scared. He didn't want that, not at all.

Sitting back, his shoulders against the headboard, Russia placed a gloved hand on the younger nation's sandy blonde hair. "Come now my Baltic. Sit up for me."

Immediately, Latvia sat up, his blue orbs filled with barely disguised fear. What was Russia trying to do? What was he _going _to do? His answer came to him when a pair of strong hand grabbed his upper arms and pulled him towards the larger nation.

Latvia gave a yelp as he landed awkwardly across Russia's torso. He did not dare try and twist out of the larger one's grip or even squirm around so he was facing him.

"M-Mr. R-Russia?"

Russia merely twisted the little one around so that his arms were nestled over his small chest and Latvia was facing up and not down. This did nothing to improve the blue-eyed nation's fear though.

However, his fears towards the unstable nation were soon forgotten when thunder tore through the sky even louder than it had before, startling Latvia and bringing him to tears once more, burying his face in Russia's coat involuntarily.

"Hush my little one. I will protect you from the scary storm. The storm is no scary than me, da?" When he felt the little nation start to shake, he barely felt the small nod against his broad chest.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry that…"

"Shhh…rest now. I'll make sure that the storm does not get you." Russia said his voice uncharacteristically soft. Latvia cringed when lightning tore across the sky again, unconsciously curling closer to Russia.

The large nation smiled a childish smile as he stroked the little nation's soft, brown locks while keeping an arm protectively across the still trembling form. "Sleep now little one. Sleep and when you wake, everything will be calm once more."

The Baltic almost opened his mouth to say he wasn't very comfortable sleeping with his master during the storm but didn't argue when thunder broke the silence again. Russia _was _scarier than the storm, but he felt his fear of the thunderstorms melt away when he was in his master's arms.

"T-Thank you Mr. R-R-Russia…" Latvia said softly, trying to block out the sounds of the thunder and focus more on the gentle caresses from Russia's gloved fingers.

The unstable nation smiled brightly when he heard that, happy he was able to be this close to his little nation when he was deathly frightened.

"Your welcome little one. We shall go to sleep now, da? I need to make sure you get a good night's sleep."

Latvia didn't need to be told twice as his eyes were half-lidded and heavy anyways. Letting out a soft yawn, he buried his tear-stained face in Russia's warm coat and slowly fell into a light slumber, no longer flinching when the thunder and lightning assaulted the sky.

Russia continued to stroke Latvia's hair, humming softly even when the Baltic had been asleep for several minutes. Once he was absolutely positive his little one was asleep, he closed his eyes as well. Tightening his grip on his no longer trembling nation, he followed Latvia into a dreamless slumber, both of them blissfully unaware of the thunderstorm outside.


End file.
